Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) 1969
=Overview= Jeff Randall and Marty Hopkirk are private detectives who specialize in divorce cases. Their long-running partnership seems to come to an abrupt end when Marty is killed by a hit-and-run, but Marty is soon back--as a ghost--to help solve his own murder. While he's doing it, he misses his chance to go to heaven, thanks to an ancient curse that states: "Before the sun shall rise, each ghost unto his grave must go. Cursed be the ghost who dares to stay and face the awful light of day." So Marty is stuck on Earth, as a white-suited spirit whom only Jeff can see, continuing their partnership and keeping (jealous) tabs on his wife/widow, Jean. Written by Marg Baskin =Episodes= *Episode 1 My Late Lamented Friend and Partner Original Air Date: 21 September 1969 *Episode 2 A Disturbing Case Original Air Date: 28 September 1969 *Episode 3 All Work and No Pay Original Air Date: 5 October 1969 *Episode 4 Never Trust a Ghost Original Air Date: 12 October 1969 *Episode 5 That's How Murder Snowballs Original Air Date: 19 October 1969 *Episode 6 Just for the Record Original Air Date: 26 October 1969 *Episode 7 Murder Ain't What It Used to Be! Original Air Date: 2 November 1969 *Episode 8 Whoever Heard of a Ghost Dying? Original Air Date: 9 November 1969 *Episode 9 The House on Haunted Hill Original Air Date: 16 November 1969 *Episode 10 When Did You Start to Stop Seeing Things? Original Air Date: 23 November 1969 *Episode 11 The Ghost Who Saved the Bank at Monte Carlo Original Air Date: 30 November 1969 *Episode 12 For the Girl Who Has Everything Original Air Date: 7 December 1969 *Episode 13 But What a Sweet Little Room Original Air Date: 14 December 1969 *Episode 14 Who Killed Cock Robin? Original Air Date: 21 December 1969 *Episode 15 The Man from Nowhere Original Air Date: 28 December 1969 *Episode 16 When the Spirit Moves You Original Air Date: 2 January 1970 *Episode 17 Somebody Just Walked Over My Grave Original Air Date: 9 January 1970 *Episode 18 Could You Recognise the Man Again? Original Air Date: 16 January 1970 *Episode 19 A Sentimental Journey Original Air Date: 23 January 1970 *Episode 20 Money to Burn Original Air Date: 30 January 1970 *Episode 21 The Ghost Talks Original Air Date: 6 February 1970 *Episode 22 It's Supposed to Be Thicker Than Water Original Air Date: 13 February 1970 *Episode 23 The Trouble with Women Original Air Date: 20 February 1970 *Episode 24 Vendetta for a Dead Man Original Air Date: 27 February 1970 *Episode 25 You Can Always Find a Fall Guy Original Air Date: 6 March 1970 *Episode 26 The Smile Behind the Veil Original Air Date: 13 March 1970 =Trivia= *The white car driven by Mike Pratt was a "Vauxhall Victor FD". This was more or less unique to the Randall and Hopkirk show, but is commonly mistaken for the "Vauxhall Ventora" used in the Department S show and had a similar but different registration. The Vauxhall Ventora has a six cylinder engine, therefore a different sound and has a slightly different grill and lights arrangement at both front and rear, compared to the Victor. The Vauxhall Victor 2000 driven by Jeff Randall was registered RXD 996F, while the Vauxhall Ventora seen chiefly in Department S was registered RXD 997F. Both cars came from Vauxhall Motors Ltd's publicity fleet and the Ventora actually appears in one or two episodes of R&H as well. More than one car was used as Jeff Randall's Victor during the filming of R&H - you can spot the differences by the colour of the interior - some scenes depict a black cabin, others a burgundy one. Fans wanting to track down the Victor may be saddened to note that it was last seen in a scrapyard in 1976. *Irish comedian Dave Allen turned down the role of Jeff Randall. *Marty Hopkirk drove a red Mini registered BAP 245B, which was passed on to his widow after his death. Like most young men, Marty was possessive of his car and forbade Jeffrey Randall from driving it, even after he departed this world, as Jeffrey Randall was a hard driver and often got his Victor into scrapes during the course of his investigations. *The series was not a hit on its first transmission in Britain. It had no network slot and was moved to different times and days at will by the TV companies. Some regions had it competing against the BBC's highly successful Paul Temple, and actually dropped R & H mid season due to the subsequent poor ratings. *Kenneth Cope infamously wore his wig back-to-front in the first few stories *Marty Hopkirk's white suit has no pockets as "ghosts don't need pockets". =Source= IMDB entry Category:Versions